Halfang's Journey
by DinoholderX
Summary: the journey of a Carcharodontosaurus through Jurassic park's Downfall. His name: Halfang. And this, is his Journey
1. Birth

**i do not own Jurassic park or INGEN.**

**Halfang Capter 1: Birth.**

I thrashed as the man holding me picked me up and held me near his face, he had short black fur on the top of his head and wierd looking slanted eyes "this Girl is very Energtic." He said "_Girl? I'm not a girl!_" i squeaked at the man "Aww how cute. Hammond, would you like to hold him?" The man said handing me to another man with white fur on his face. somehow, i felt safe near him. "Hello little one" he said, i let out a squeak of happyness and a smile spread across my face "oh, smart this one" The man said slightly suprised. i cocked my head to the left a little, What did i do? "Of coarse, Carcharodontosaurus are very smart, i think from her brain scans this one is as smart as a raptor" The other man said. he called me girl again, i was just born and i hated that word "Amazing" the white fured man said. I perked up when i heard that, i knew i did somthing to make him proud "Well the girl will be a great attraction for the park" tha man i figured out was called Hammond said. he set me down on the grass nest with tother eggs and the one i came out of. i knew i would see him again, i let myself drift to sleep

**i know this chaper was short but it is the intro, the next one will be of his child hood and the introdution of another dinosaur.**

**R&R! no flames.**


	2. A Rivalry is Born

**i do not own Jurassic park or INGEN.**

**Halfang Chapter 2: The First Kill.**

i took three steps before i hit my lower jaw on the metal floor "_Oww_" i groaned standing back up andlooking to the other end of the metal room. I had decided to make my way to the other side to test my legs, i had only used them a few times, Hammond usually carried me around. but i had been getting bigger and Hammond was getting older

so i decided to walk on my own power to help him. i took several more steps then stopped, becuase i had reached the other end of the room "_This room is getting small_" I said looking at the left wall where the observation glass was, Hammond was ther with a smile on his face and he was claping slowly "good job girl" He said. I walked over to the glass and looked Hammond in the eye, i was as tall as him. A smile spread across my face and licked the glass where Hammond's face was "ha! ha! ha!" Hammond laughed.I cocked my head to the left again "THE RAPTOR ESAPED!" A Guard yelled before screaming Hammond looked to where the scream had come from and there was an adult raptor ther with her claw in the back of the guard's neck. She started to advance towards Hammond and he backed away in sync with her

I saw the raptor was going to charge, no way Hammond could outrun her, i had to defend him. I backed up from the glass and shot forward and smashed through it and landed in between the raptor and Hammond and Screeched at the raptor making her back up

_**Universal Dinosaur Dialect (UDD) mode**_

**"What are you doing?" the Raptor asked "Defending my only friend!" i yelled back. The female raptor looked a bit confused "You are a male" She said "Yeah, what of it?" I asked "All of he Dinosaurs on this island are female like me" The raptor said "okay then why am i male?" I asked Rhetorically "i do not know that" The raptor said "okay! i have had enough of this!" I Roared as i charged female the raptor**

Normal Mode

i bit the raptor on the right arm and i felt it break, she screeched in pain and slashed my head with her left set of claws, i roared and let go of her arm and whiped her in the side of the head with my tail knocking her off her feet. I walked up to her prone form and put my right foot on her side and crushed her throught with my jaws, I roared in triumph and stepped off her "you... you saved my life" Hammond said "The Raptor is over her!" Muldune shouted

**You have just seen chapter two and yes, the raptor was the dino. Never said the dino would be a main character! HA! HA!**

**R&R. No flames**


	3. A Craze

**i do not own Jurassic park or INGEN.**

**Halfang Chapter 3: A Craze **

It had benn two weeks since the Raptor broke out of her pen and killed a guard. It turned out she survived my attack, but just barely. i was suprised my self, i had bit her on the throught, but she was resiliant. Muldune Nick-Named her Katrina, i don't know why. Seems very abstract in my opinion "Dammit! Kats out again! Stay out of her way and open the door to The Carchara's room!" A Guard said. Oh yeah, and she has some sort of grudge against me for breaking her arm and she has been breaking out of her room every day to attack me, the guards just roll with it now and i kick her ass every time. Kat charged down the hallway as i stepped out of my room and headbutted her

_**UDD Mode**_

**"Okay Kat this is getting really old, REALLY! Fast." i said walking over to Kat "i don't care!" Kat yelled jumping on my side and biting me, I screeched and bit her leg and threw her off my side by her foot "will you just give up!" I roared, Kat headbutted me in the left 'Dog-Tooth' as the humans call them "ARGH!" I Roared Tail-slamming her several times and bitting her throught, she started to choke as i pressed down harder and started to feel somthing sweet and warm on my tongue... it was blood, and i liked it! Now i felt what it was like to be a carnivore! the feeling of blood on my tounge and live pray strugling!**

Normal Mode

Kat strugled against my teeth and slashed the side of my head and i let go of her throught, she must have noticed she was bleeding be cuase she retreated to her room. I let out a blood curtling shriek of triumph and walked back into my room

**That is Chap 3. and i decided to let the Raptor live so deal with it**

**R&R! No Flames**


	4. the Storm

**Hey readers! I'm back! here is the next chapter. i do not own Jurrassic park or INGN, dammit. i do own Halfang and Katrina**

**Chapter 3: The Storm**

I shook a bit as the lightning struck again. i had been moved out of my room and given a large enclosier, i had grown to my full size in the time. a tropical storm was hitting the park and i had to keep moving to find a dry spot to sleep, i could not see to far infront of me and i had nearly run into a fence, with all the water on me i would have died if it ran into it. i had found a dry (ish) spot under a large tree, water was still hitting my head but i had to deal with it. i started to drift off to sleep when i heard a girl scream, i got up and started to run to where i hear the scream, i acidenally ripped through the fence. wait, i ripped through it? i looked below me and was my feet where on the concreat road of the tour route "_i'm out? I'M OUT!_" I roared in happyness before remebering the scream, i started back on the way to where the scream came from. after two minutes i saw the Rex Sasha had ripped out of her pen, i saw a human near the other jeep with a lit flare "Hey! Hey Hey!" he yelled "IAN FREEZE!" another yelled, Sasha had spotted the human with the flare and roared at him "uh oh" the man with the flare said before runnig for a small Bathroom hut with Sasha chasing him. she smashed the hut revaeling a different human on a toilet there, i groaned a bit "_I did not need to see that_" i said. Sasha ate the human "_Okay now i better intervine before the others turn out like that_" i said before charging Sash and smashin my head into her soft side throwing her to the ground. she stood back up

_**UDD mode**_

**"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Sasha yelled "Killing that human!" i said gesturing to the toilet where the human used to be "Really? just wow." Sasha said looking down "What?" i asked "You are a carnivore! ment to kill these humans!" Sasha yelled jesturing to the jeep where the other male human with the hat was pulling a young girl out of the jeep "that means i kill Dinosuars for food, not humans!" i said getting angry "hold that thought" Sash said walking over to the two humans **"AHHH!-" **the girl screamed before the man put his hand over her mouth **"Don't move! she can't see us if we don't move!" **the man said "well that is not exactly true, i can see you just fine" i said walking up next to Sasha "you can see someone there?" Sasha asked "yeah" i said looking at her buying the humans some time to get away. the man and girll pulled out a boy and started to run in the opposite direction of where i came from. Sasha looked back to the wrecked jeep " are they still there?" she asked "Nope." i said faking being befuddled**

**"That was chap 4! thatks for the reviews. RESPONSE TIME!**

**Flying Freedom: thanks for the compliment, i just came up with the plot while playing Jurrassic Park Operation Genisis, i liked the archaras so i thought of putting one in the real jurrassic par and thus this Fic was born. as for the grammer and spelling mishps, i use Wordpad for these fics and it does not have spell check. thanks for reviewing!**

**EternalPhoeniXx: thnks for the complimet for the story, i will make the chapters longer as the story progresses, but im pretty green right now so don't expect a 4 hour read in one chapter. don't worry about me not finishing, i also have two more sequals in store, so you will see more of, Halfang, Katrina, and Sasha.**

**R&R, no flames**


	5. New Faces

**Hlafang's Journey Chapter 5: New Faces**

**Ido not own Jurrasic park or INGEN, i do own Kat, Halfang, and the new OCs that will be introduced in this chapter**

_**Helicopter over Isla Nublar 120 miles from Costa Rica:**_

"Hey Yoder, looks like the storm really tore this place up" D-Caf said to Billy Yoder "It ain't the storm we're her to rescue people from, D-Caf!" Yoder replied "Yeah i heard! so who DID get left behind on "Dino Island"?" D-Caf asked "Oscar, you have the list-remind D-Caf what we're doing here. He slept through another briefing." Billy said to Oscar

"Search and Rescue: Biogeneticist, Dr. Laura Sorkin. Genetic Engineer David Banks. Park Veterinarian Gerry Harding and his daughter Jessica Harding. Also an Unidentified woman in need of medical Evac. Also two Dinosaurs Special Requested by Hammond: A Carcharadontasaurus Nick-named Halfang and a Veloiciraptor-" Oscar said before billy interuppeted him "Whoa wait. Dinos? i thought we were just rescuing people." D-Caf said

"We we're, but Hammond Asked for these two himself." Oscar explained "Great... you said something about a daughter?" D-Caf asked "Yeah, i guess it was Feed your Daughter o work day or somthing. Good thing they sent me along to rescue her." Billy said

"Giant man eating Dinos or Billy Yoder? I think i'll hang with the dinos." Another soldier said conceled in full merc gear, but by his voice you could tell he was slightly russian "Ha Ha Ha!" Oscar and D-Caf Laughed.

"Bravo Team, This is Alpha 's your ETA on the Visitors Center? Over." D-Caf asked into the radio in the chopper "We're here, where are you? This Place is a disaster area-" Bravos chopper piolet said before the Russian soldier interuppted "Well a Hurrican did hit there." He said "True." Bravo's piolet said There's no sign of the Survivors. Over" B Team's Piolet finished

"We're just finishing our sweep, headed to the LZ now. ETA Ten minutes, out." D-Caf Finished "Whoa, whoa D-Caf, not so fast!" Billy said "Ah, tell em' well be there, but not untill I get to see some Dinosaurs!" Billy said "then I'll be sure to push you infront of a T-Rex then." The Russian Joked "Yeah he can learn how a Living Rex' Mouth works, up close." Oscar joked to

"very funny, Kurkov." Billy said "It's what i do!" Kurkov said back.

"Listen, InGen wants us to get in, get the survivors and get out! Thats it!" D-Caf said "Way to ruin the fun D-Caf!" The Russian said "That's where your wrong, D-Caf..." Billy said "... See InGen Created these uh, whattaya call em', "Hyper Intelligent" Dinosaurs. We need to establish contact with the Alpha Lizard and make sure they understand why we're her, first" Billy Joked

"Oh, I get it. I'm actually here to drop you two cavemen off as a peace dinner for the Alpha Lizard! It makes perfect sense now!" D-Caf joked back "Oscar, me smell big baby in pilot's seat, you eat." Billy Joked with a Caveman impresion "Ha ha ha!" Oscar laughed "me hit with boom-club, first" Kurkov joked holding his AK-47 like a club " HAHAHAH!" Billy and Oscar laughed.

"Alpha! Respond! They took out Bravo team! They're in the bush! Muliple hostiles! I'm falling back to try to..." Bravo's pilot said htrough the radio with gunfire and screams coming through also "Shit.." Mutterd Kurkov "GO! GO! GO!" Yelled Oscar. the Chopper sped for the Visitors Center.

_**Jurrasic Park Visitor Center: **_Bravo team was shooting at several Troodon attacking them "Keep them back!" Garza yelled firing at a charging Troodon. a Troodon larger then the others let ontop of Garza and bit him on the neck injecting the venom of it's speicies then jumped off him and ran for the bushes with it's pack following behind it "_Now we wait for our toxin to do it's work, then we feast_." the big one said "_Good plan, Phantom_." a Toodon said "_Thank you_." Phantom said.

three minutes later the soldiers where all shooting at each other landing kills, Phantom and his pack moved in when all of the humanswhere either dead or gone "I will take three others to the building, i saw a human run in there." Phantom said walking past the Now feeding Toodons with three following behind him.

(And now for a more lightly toned part)

_**Dilphosaurus Pen: Nest: **_The Dilophasaurus had made a nest site during the night and Younglings where already there.

a Runt Dilophasaurus was running around the nest site "This is fun!" the Runt cheered jumping around "don't run into anything!" a Female Dilophasaurus called "Yes mom!" the Runt called.

Runt had run around to much and ran into the forest away from the nest, and.. well he found something big, and meat eating, and T-Rex sized, and black, he found Halffang... well more like run face first into him. Halfang looked down at the Runt dilophosuarus who srunk a bit, which seems impossible. halfang lowered his face to the Dilphosaurus "_Little far from your nest arn't you?_"

Halfang asked, the young Dilophosaurus sent his Neck fin out and mad it rattle like a maraca to try to scarethe large dino off, did not work. Runt used his last option; Spitting poision. Runt let out a glob of black goo onto Halfang's nose, Halfang reeled back and looked at the Dilophosaurus "...Hmm, well then, looks like i call you "Loogie" for the Loogie onmy nose." Halfang said scraping the goo of his nose and walking off into the brush "Loogie.. i like it!" Loogie said running back to the nest.

Kat was lieing down on the forest floor listening for ny other raptors, she needed a pack and a mate.

Kat heard what sounded like a Raptor, not just any raptor; a male, Kat's hormons and instincts overpowered her. Kat charged to the sounds with a mix of lust and hope.

Kat poked her head out of the underbrush to see a male raptor with white scales and red tipped quills eating a Dead Galimimus, kat's heart raced seeing the confidence in the raptor along with her body, and in about three seconds she was on the ground with the other Raptor's foot on her neck and his mouth close to her ear "Why did you attack me?" he said in a deep voice that sounded like a whisper "i didn't, hormones drove me to do that." Kat said, instantly she felt he foot lift and the sound of meat getting riped off, the male was eating his kill again.

Kat stood up and looked at the male raptor and walked up to the kill "Um-" Kat started to say but was cut off "No, you can't have of my kill or have me as a packmate." The male said "i just wanted to know your name." Kat said "Scythe." Scythe said "Katrina, call me Kat." Kat said "okay." Sycthe said walking away from the kill now with a small amount of flesh left "You can have what's left." Scythe said before sprinting away. Kat sighed with a swoon "I think I'm In love." Kat said

_**There, Chap 5. i have dramaticly improved my grammar as you can see. RESPONSE TIME!**_

_**that nerd next door: thanks, as you can see i am keeping it going.**_

_**Darkfire Dragon28: i respect the critisiem, and i have promised to make the chaps longer so i am. thsanks for the compliment**_

_**/**_

_**The reason i haven't been writing in a while: i have been on a trip to Florida whith my roomate, so i don't have acsess to my computer.**_


End file.
